In A Tight Spot
by XxXBlackPhoenixXxX
Summary: A Tezz hurt fic X first BF5 story X I no own, you no sue X
1. Tezz Sandwich

_I don't really know where this came from but this is my first BF5 fic. And we need some Tezz fics on this site._

_Enjoy…_

**In A Tight Spot**

"Sorry little Bro but we need the parts." Sherman tried to convince his little brother over the rev of the Buster.

"But I hate that dog!" Spinner defended.

From his car, Tezz rolled his eyes, "You need not accompany me, I am positive that I can find my way through the junk yard zone and find a new cooling fan for the Mobi with out you're aide."

"Sorry Tezz, but you can't get rid of us so easily." Said Sherman, not really meaning to sound so sarcastic.

"You can speak for yourself Bro" commented Spinner. Tezz inwardly cringed; _At least it isn't the whole team. _

"Matter at hand guys." Said Agura in her leader voice.

They came upon a desolated area in the desert and Agura opened the Battle Zone, the three cars disappeared in the blue portal.

"Couldn't we look for it in a different zone?" complained Spinner once they exited the portal, witch closed behind them.

"We have a much better chance at finding a fan here then anywhere else in the multivers." Tezz didn't really give any comfort to Spinner so Sherman continued; "Plus we aren't after a battle key, we might not even see the dog."

"No, we aren't after the battle key, we HAVE the battle key!" Spinner was squirming in his seat. It was Agura's turn to roll her eyes;

"Again, matter at hand." And again, her comments were ignored.

"You know Spin," started Sherman, "we wouldn't be here if you hadn't used the Mobi's fan as a garbage disposal."

Spinner groaned "Uhg, don't remind me."

"Guys!" yelled Agura.

"Sorry." Sequenced the brothers.

They drove a few miles before coming to a stop in a semi-clearing where the trash heaps were fewer and less dog looking, as Spinner put it.

Sherman scanned the area, "All this metal is disrupting my scanners, just like last time."

Tezz scanned the area, "Mine are working." pause "Hmmm, there aren't any sings of mechanical life forms, but there is a large amount of concentrated anti-matter about two miles south," His eyes widen in realization, "It could be a re-spawn chamber!"

"Of all the dumb luck." Said Agura surprised.

_XxX Meanwhile XxX_

"YOU REACHED TOAD!" Screamed Kyburi.

Krylox didn't have time to turn around and see why the she-demon was yelling, Kyburi lunged for him and rapped her arms around his neck, within a few seconds, Krylox was anti-matter dust, floating back to his re-spawn chamber.

_XxX Back to the BF5 XxX_

"What-do-we-do? WHAT-DO-WE-DO?" screamed Spinner.

"Calm down Spin, it might not even be a re-spawn chamber." Sherman sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"What else could it be?" voiced Tezz, "And if your wrong we have a red sentient to deal with, and without any way to destroy the re-spawn chamber, they would just re-spawn and come at us again every time we killed them."

"Tezz is right, we need to get out of here and warn the others." Said Agura, she turned around and started to make her way back to the portal, the boys followed.

"Haahaaaha," came a booming voice "not so fast puny humans, stay and play with me!"

Tezz, Agura and the brothers all looked up on a nearby larger trash heap, and there stood Krylox. "Don't you want to play?" he taunted. He jumped at them from the trash heap and 'changed' into Synataur in mid air.

"Scatter!" yelled Agura, they all moved out of the way and drove around the trash heap, away from the oncoming red sentient.

"The re-spawn chamber is south, if we get far enough from it and then kill him it will take more time for him to re-spawn and give us enough time to escape." Said Tezz assuredly.

Agura nodded, "Drive, well get him in a few miles."

And drive they did, fast, they went a good ten miles before Krylox found some sense and changed tactics, he separated into two, half of him went up a near by ramp substitute, flew a few meters and landed in front of the Splitwire, witch was behind the others, the half that was in front of Tezz hit the beaks while the other half sped up to rear end him.

"Bye-bye human!" yelled Krylox and his doppelganger. The front half went in reverse and the back half went forward, the Splitwire gave way to the pressure, slowly squishing Tezz in the driver's seat.

"TEZZ!" screamed Agura, she caught the attention of the Cortez brothers and they rushed to separate the two halves of Synataur.

The windows shattered when the Splitwire's dashboard came loose, Tezz was showered with little shards of glass. He put up his hands to protect this face but the bigger shards cut his arms. The dashboard, still in tact and bringing the steering wheel with it, was still coming forward and it eventually made its way to Tezz's chest, straining his ribs, "GAH!" he cried. Tezz tried to get a grip on the dashboard to push it away but there wasn't anything to grip, still it came forward. Just before the Buster rammed the side of the Synataur's front half, there was a disturbing _Crack._

The front half of the Synataur fell into a smoking pond and it and the other half witch was still moving forward, pushing the crunched Splitwire, burst into anti-matter dust.

The Splitwire was still squished together and the dashboard was still pushed up against Tezz. Agura jumped out of her Tangler and ran over to the Splitwire's driver side door, "Tezz." She said calmly, he had a pained expression on his face, Agura griped the dashboard and gave it a good push but it didn't budge. Tezz activated his gauntlet, blue energy surrounded his car and it slowly stretched it out, giving Tezz room, he hunched over clutching his front, a pained wince still on his face.

Agura resisted going into mother mode; "Buster," she said wile running back to her Tangler, "get the Splitwire in tow, we need to get out of here.

_XxX_

_Well, that's it, I don't really have anything to add but tell me if I should continue the story or end it here._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	2. A Very Important AN

_Attention readers,_

_As mentioned in my own review, witch will be deleted, if you review __anonymously and ask me a question, you can't really aspect me to answer, so don't, not unless you add your e-mail too, if so, you can ask me to delete the review after._

_I have an idea, how about I make this a series of Tezz hurt one-shots and every once in a wile I put a poll on my profile to see witch one-shot you guys think that I should add a chapter to? Would this work for you?_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	3. To Go To Sleep

_K, I'm going with the one-shot thing, and after maybe one or two more 'Chapters' I'll put up the poll._

_Note that none of these one-shots will be romance, slash or otherwise._

_And if any of you guys have any ideas for one-shots, don't be afraid to PM me, just no romance or OCs. _

_This one-shot isn't really hurt physically but emotionally._

_Enjoy…_

**To Go To Sleep**

AJ walked by carrying a bag of groceries in each hand, heading to the kitchen. After seeing the range of food the hub had in stock, witch consisted of pizza pockets, milk and cheese, he decided to treat the team with his mom's famous beef stew, and promptedly rushed to buy the ingredients.

He set the bags on the counter and started to unload them, whistling a merry yet slow tune to himself. Agura, who was sitting nearby reading, asked intrigued;

"What's that song you're whistling AJ?"

AJ stopped whistling, Agura had put down her book, prepared to start a conversation with the new Canadian recruit. So, AJ complied;

'It's called _"Partons la mer est belle'_,I was thinking of my mom and how she use to sing me the song to get me to go to sleep."

"Oh… what language is it?" Asked Agura.

"It's French, my mom was French and she loved to sing to us, even though I don't know what the words mean I won't ever forget the tune."

Agura chuckled; "Now you've got me thinking about my mom."

AJ chuckled too; "What did your mom do to get you to go to sleep?"

Agura smiled, "She use to kiss me on my brow and tell me that if I didn't go to sleep then I couldn't wake up in the morning, watch the sun rise and start the new day."

Both teens went into a content daze, Tezz walked by fiddling with some pocket sized device, 'en route' for his room.

"Hey Tezz" said AJ, Tezz lifted his gaze from the device.

"How did your mom use to get you to go to sleep?" asked Agura.

Tezz looked at the two skeptically;

"She use to give me a sip of her drink." He said wile walking away. Once he was out of sight, Agura and AJ exchanged concerned looks, then Agura went to follow him.

_XxX_

_Wow, A lot shorter then the last one._

_For those naive enough not to understand, Tezz said that his mom gave him alcohol to get him to go to sleep. No ofence intended._

_And I made up AJ's mom's frenchness, I figured that it fit with being Canadian. And the song is real though, and just to tell you it's about the sea._

_PS; I'm French, witch includes that I speak it fluently, ever need a French translation, PM me._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


End file.
